Chosen Warrior
by EJR HorseLady
Summary: Tyson always seemed to have an unusual bond with his bit beast. Now it's time for Tyson's friends to find out just how deep that bond is and to learn the secrets Tyson has kept from them. ::CHAPTER 2 AND 3 RATED R:: Discontinued
1. Chosen Warrior Prologue

Squealing tires and shouts. A jolt and grinding metal. The smell of blood. A little boy crying out for his parents. "Mom, Dad," the boy screams.  
  
"They can't hear you." A voice answers.  
  
"Where are my parents?" The boy cried out.  
  
"They can't her you at the moment. But right now I have something I need to tell you little one." The voice said.  
  
"What?" The boy asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"You are our Chosen. You were made for great things. Thus we will not allow anything to harm you. Your guardian will watch over you until you are needed. Take care little one." The voice said before fading out.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked.  
  
"We are bit beasts. And you are our Chosen." Another voice said. This voice was a female voice though. "I am Dragoon. I promise to never leave you." 


	2. Chosen Warrior chap 1

Authors Note.  
  
I'm sorry to say that the beginning will be kind of rushed, but that's because I want to get to the main story as quickly as possible. I still hope it's good enough.  
  
Please vote on the coupling. The votes are between Ray and Kai. The first to thirty will be the couple. If I don't have thirty votes by chapter 3 then I'll decide the coupling.  
  
Oh could all you guys suggest names for Tyson's parents. If the names are in Japanese then please provide the translation.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
**********  
  
My name is Tyson, and believe it or don't I'm on a world famous beybladeing team called the Bladebreakers. At the moment we're going back home, to celebrate our win. We as in Max, the guy who I liked to think of as a brother. Kenny aka Chief, he is always upgrading and improving our blades. Ray, he always acts like a big brother toward me. And Kai. Our team captain. I can't say much about him.  
  
I promised everyone that if we won I hold a big party for everyone. So now me and my big mouth are going to do just that. Somehow I even managed to talk Kai into coming. I still don't know how I managed that. Just another one of the world's greatest mysteries I suppose.  
  
Anyway, as the night went on the jet lag eventually caught up with us so almost at the same time we conked out on the couch. Ray and I on one couch. Kai on another, and Kenny and Max on another. I didn't realize that tomorrow my life would change and my greatest secret would come out.  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
"So who gets to wake up the happy couple?" Kai asked smirking.  
  
"They almost look too cute to wake up." Max replied  
  
Kai snorted, though he privately agreed with the blonde. Indeed the scene in front of them was very cute. For lack of a better word.  
  
Tyson and Ray lay sleeping together on the couch. Ray's back was to the back of the couch and Tyson's back was to Ray's chest. Ray had his arms around Tyson and Tyson was using one of them as a pillow.  
  
The sheets were wrapped around them both very tightly. Kai suspected that they were tangled worse then a pretzel. Which promised to be a very amusing sight when Ray and Tyson actually tried to untangle themselves.  
  
"I'll do it." Max volunteered. Stepping forward, Max started to lightly shake Tyson's shoulder. Tyson just pouted and snuggled closer to Ray. Ray tightened his arms around Tyson and nuzzled the back of his neck. Tyson shivered slightly, which only made Ray tighten his arms even more.  
  
Max raised a brow, before smirking evilly. "Hey," he yelled. "You're supposed to kiss at least once before sleeping together."  
  
That got a response.  
  
Both Tyson and Ray woke up and lunged at Max, only to fall flat on the floor because of the blankets.  
  
***Ray's POV***  
  
Both Tyson and I let out a squawk as someone lifted the blanket, causing our heads to bump together. "Ouff." We both said.  
  
"Sorry Ray." Tyson said, not looking at me.  
  
"It's ok," I replied gently, "It's not your fault. The others are just playing a joke on us."  
  
Now Tyson looked at me. I looked into his eyes and saw into the depths of his soul. I saw all the pain and fear that he carried. I also saw the love and hope he carried. I was amazed to see that most of his love went off to an unknown source. The channel between Tyson and the unknown being was very wide and obviously used often.  
  
I started to try and see who received so much of Tyson's love. I don't know why but it suddenly became very important to me. I had to know. I knew that I was trespassing in Tyson's soul, but I had the feeling that he was allowing me temporary passage.  
  
I was almost to the end of the channel that was attached to Tyson's soul when I saw a lump of blue lightning. It almost looked like.  
  
Suddenly I was falling. I landed on the floor. Tyson landed on top of me.  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
Oh I hurt. Note to self; don't do that again. Oh shoot.  
  
Quickly I got up and ran to the bathroom. I didn't even shut the door in my haste, so the others saw me kneeling in front of the toilet emptying my stomach. Once I finished I stood up and looked at the others. Each of them was in various states of surprise and shock. For a moment I wondered why, until Max supplied an answer.  
  
"Tyson, your eyes."  
  
Oh, that's what had them looking like fish. I had forgotten that when I do something with Dragoon's powers my eyes turn black with blue lightning flashing occasionally.  
  
"Ray." I said. My voice slightly hoarse. "I don't regret showing you what I did. But I won't do it again." With that I passed out.  
  
***Kai's POV***  
  
I watched as Tyson fainted. Ray ran forward to catch him before he hit his head on anything. I wondered what Tyson had shown Ray that caused him to faint. I decided to ask him later. Right now we needed to get Tyson back to the couch.  
  
I turned on my heal and started to head back to the family room. Fortunately the others moved out of my way and Ray followed carrying Tyson in his arms. As soon as Ray set Tyson on the couch I could hear voices. One I recognized as Tyson's grandpa, the other two were voices I never heard before. They were arguing by the sound of it.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and two figures walked in followed by Tyson's grandfather.  
  
"You can't have him." Grandpa exclaimed.  
  
The female turned and stuck out a finger. "You don't have a choice old man. The court said we could have him back so we are here to get him back."  
  
"I am not letting Tyson live with you god forsaken people again. What are you going to do with him this time? Beat him senseless again? I don't think so. You can't have Tyson back and that's final."  
  
This time the man answered. "We are his parents and we should be looking after him. Not some old man who is off his rocker. The beatings were due to temporary madness that happened after the car accident. Now that we've been deemed sane we are able to look after Tyson again. The court said we could so we are going to."  
  
"Temporary madness my ass. You tried to kill him by stabbing him with a knife."  
  
I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Tyson's parents tried to kill him? I looked at the others; everyone had a hard look in their eyes. Ray looked at me and nodded. Silently we agreed. We weren't going to let anything happen to Tyson. He had done so much for us and now it's time to return the favor.  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
My body may have been asleep but my mind was in a whirl. Surely when I woke up they would want an explanation. An explanation I couldn't give. It would involve my past. A past I wanted to stay hidden.  
  
When I was young I was just like any kid my age. I liked having fun, and playing games. Then there was a car accident. My parents were seriously injured.  
  
They say it was a miracle I survived. Well in reality it was no miracle. It was the bit beasts. It turns out that they had chosen me. Chosen Warrior they called me. Chosen for what? I have no idea. Whenever I asked the bit beasts would reply; 'Chosen for great things.'  
  
My parents had changed after the accident. They were vicious and violent. Often they would beat me.  
  
The only thing that kept me from slitting my wrists was Dragoon. She was the real reason that I stuck it out with my parents. Often she would appear when my parents were gone and just be there for me. Letting me hold her while I cried. The times when I was feeling playful she let me use her as a jungle gym.  
  
We developed a strong bond. I learned how to talk to her with my thoughts. Telepathy she called it. She also said I could use her powers in other ways too. But that would come when I was older.  
  
Shortly after I turned nine, my grandpa found out about the abuse. He called the police and they came and took my parents away. Grandpa now had custody over me. So I packed up all my things and went to live at Grandpa's. I was sad I had to leave my parents. After all they gave me life.  
  
Living with Grandpa took some getting used to, but eventually I settled in. I had told him of Dragoon shortly after Grandpa caught me taking to a lump of what looked like blue lightening. The best part was Grandpa believed me.  
  
Later on I learned that the Dragoon sword had been passed down in our family through out hundreds of generations. Along with the sword came the story. So that was how he knew about bit beasts and Dragoon.  
  
When I was ten Dragoon took me to the world where the bit beasts lived. It was a total paradise. All of the bit beasts loved me and took me in. I loved spending time there so I often went there anytime I could.  
  
As I grew so did my bond with Dragoon. She encouraged me to get into beyblading. She said that when I was ready she would become my bid beast. So I went out and got myself a beyblade and all its parts. Now all I had to do was learn how too use it.  
  
I could feel my body stir. I knew I was wakening up. I hoped by now my eyes had changed back. I opened my eyes and saw my friends. I also saw the faces of my parents.  
  
**********  
  
Well? Is this chapter ok? I know it was kind of rushed but I really would like to get to the point soon. No dilly-dallying.  
  
Next chapter. Tyson's parents take Tyson away. They're planning something, what is it? Why is Dragoon trying to come out? What have Tyson's parents done to anger her so? 


	3. Chosen Warrior chap 2

Author's notes.  
  
Hi all. Thanks for all the reviews. Votes so far are  
  
Kai/Tyson 5 Ray/Tyson 5  
  
Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.  
  
/blah/ Tyson to Dragoon //blah// Dragoon to Tyson.  
  
**********  
  
***Ray's POV***  
  
Kai and I stood in front of Tyson, almost as if we could shield him from harm with our bodies. I don't know where these protective emotions came from but I didn't really care. All I knew was that I had to protect Tyson. From the look on Kai's face he had the same protective emotions. I found it slightly funny how NOW of all times he decided to show emotion.  
  
I could see that Grandpa was losing the argument. Soon they would try to take Tyson away from us. Well we weren't letting him go without a fight.  
  
Suddenly Kai grabbed Tyson's hand and made a run for it. The sudden movement caught Tyson by surprise and he let out a squawk. When Tyson's father made as if to go after them I quickly moved to block him. I don't know what Kai was trying to do but I'd back him up.  
  
Tyson's father reached out and shoved me out of the way. I landed hard and felt my vision go blurry for a second.  
  
Kai I hope you can do better then I can.  
  
***Kai's POV***  
  
I still don't know why I did it but I grabbed Tyson's hand and made a run for it. Or at least I tried to. Tyson I guess was still in a bit of shock from seeing his parents again. I guessed that was why he just trailed behind me taking his own sweet time. I grabbed his hand again and dragged him with me.  
  
I stopped for a moment trying to catch my breath. I don't know how Tyson drags Max and Ray everywhere. It's hard work.  
  
"Tyson where do your parents live?" I asked him in a slightly breathless voice. I looked at Tyson and noticed he was looking at my hand. I looked down to see what was so interesting only to notice that I hadn't let go of his hand yet. Quickly I did so, now Tyson looked at me.  
  
"I don't know," he mumbled.  
  
Giving a sigh I dug through my pockets. I found some paper but nothing to write with. I glanced around and noticed we had stopped right inside of a study. I looked towards the desk and sure enough there was a pen on top of it. Quickly I went to the desk and snatched up the pen. I scribbled down a number and walked back to Tyson.  
  
"Here" I said giving Tyson the paper. He took it and looked at it for a moment before looking back at me.  
  
"What's this?" He asked in a stronger voice.  
  
"My phone number. Call my house when you get a chance. That way I'll know where you are if you need help." I couldn't believe I just said that. What was wrong with me?  
  
"Why are you doing this for me Kai?" I heard Tyson ask.  
  
I looked away. Should I tell him? What would he do if I told him?  
  
"Kai?" I heard him ask again.  
  
Finally I open my mouth to tell him. It almost felt like the words were being forced out of my mouth. Each word I spoke with great reluctance. "Because I know what it's like to be abused all the time."  
  
I looked at Tyson, waiting for a response. "Thank you," he finally said.  
  
I blinked. Well that wasn't the response I had expected. "Why?" I heard myself asking. Tyson smiled. An actual nonmocking smile, which is rare for him. Wow, he really should do that more often. Immediately I pushed that thought out of my head.  
  
"For trusting me enough to tell me that."  
  
I gave a soft snort of amusement. "Just don't expect it to happen again." I said.  
  
"Really?" Now his smile was definitely of the mocking variety.  
  
"Yes," I said forcefully. I meant it too.  
  
Tyson never got the chance to answer because at that moment Tyson's father looked into the room.  
  
"There you are," he said with a sneer. He reached out and grabbed Tyson by the arm. "Come on. You are coming with us." He jerked Tyson toward him making Tyson's beyblade fall out of his pocket.  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
No Dragoon. I turned around and looked, my beyblade had fallen out of my pocket.  
  
//Tyson are you ok? What happened?// I heard Dragoon ask.  
  
/My blade./ I replied. /I dropped my blade/  
  
//I'm being lifted, Tyson who as me? If it's one of your parents.//  
  
/It's Kai. He was with me when I dropped it./ I could feel her confusion and puzzlement come through our link. Silently I relayed everything that happened, including Kai's confession.  
  
//Wow that's surprising.// Despite the situation I almost smiled. So she was just as surprised as I was. It was rare to catch her off guard.  
  
I looked back to where my father was dragging me; I saw that we were almost to the door. Everyone was gathered around the exit. My mother, Max, Ray, Chief, and my Grandpa. As I walked past him I heard him whisper, "I'm so sorry Ty."  
  
I tried to smile for him. Honest I did, but it came out more as a sad smile.  
  
My dad pushed me into the car and slammed the door as soon as I was in. My mother got into the passenger seat and my dad got in the drivers seat. I don't really remember much about the ride. I was too busy trying to assure Dragoon that I would be all right. Despite the fact that we were a good distance from each other we could talk to each other easily.  
  
As soon as the car pulled to a stop I looked at where I was. I blanched when I realized where we were. This was the bad part of town. Someone could scream and scream and no one would care.  
  
My father stepped out of the car and pulled me out. I said nothing. He turned me around and blindfolded me. Now I was panicking. How was I supposed to tell Kai where I was if I didn't know where I was?  
  
//Simple. If he launches the blade I can use our bond and lead him to you.// Dragoon said in a slightly smug tone. I almost grinned. She sounded so sassy.  
  
I felt myself climbing stairs. Then someone shoved me into a room. "This is your room. You will come out only for meals and to go to the bathroom. You are not to go outside. And you are not allowed into any of the other rooms. If you do I'm sure you can imagine the consequences." My mother told me. "You will take off the blindfold only when the door is closed. Understand?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
The door was slammed shut.  
  
I waited a moment and then took off the blindfold. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light I had to cover my mouth to muffle my laughter.  
  
//What's so funny?// I heard Dragoon ask.  
  
/Look for yourself./ I replied. I felt Dragoon look through my eyes, and then I heard her laughter.  
  
//Well they certainly know how to teat guests.// She said with laughter in her voice.  
  
/For a girl maybe, a little girl./ I replied.  
  
Indeed the room was fit for a little girl. In the corner was a dollhouse and dolls littered the floor. Over against the wall were two beds. One was a bed for a little kid. The blankets on the bed were all flowery and bright. The other bed was a crib. A crib obviously meant for a baby.  
  
IWell this explains why my mother was so round./I Tyson thought.  
  
***2 days later***  
  
I settled in as best as I could in my parent's place. I did as I was told and stayed out of trouble. The worst my parents had done was give me a sharp smack on my arm when I tripped and spilled food on the floor.  
  
I stayed in my room most of the time like I was told to do. I passed my time by talking with Dragoon and practicing my powers. But still I was bored.  
  
My parents often went out and didn't arrive for hours. I took the opportunity to explore the house. It was sparsely furnished and had an air of age and misuse about it.  
  
My parents barely fed me. That caused Dragoon to fret about me endlessly. Part of the reason I ate so much was because I had a lot of power in my body. That amount of power needed lots of energy. Thus the large food intake.  
  
Everything was more or less fine until I was caught in my parent's bedroom. I was looking around, looking for nothing in particular, when my parents came home and caught me red handed.  
  
The look on my parent's faces was nothing short of murderous. I could literally feel the rage they emitted.  
  
My father grabbed me by the arm and hulled me to my feet before he flung me on the bed. He snarled at me before speaking. "So you like our room eh? I thought we told you that you were restricted to your room and the bathroom. So you decided to snoop around? Well then you'll have to be punished for your actions."  
  
With that he grabbed me and started ripping my clothes off my body. I fought back as hard as I could, using all the skill I had, but his size and strength easily overpowered me. I felt something hit the side of my head. I stopped fighting, trying to clear my eyes from the stars that decided to appear before me.  
  
I could her my mother dimly in the background. "Make sure you save enough for me. I want a turn too."  
  
No this was not happening. I wouldn't let my parents take away the one thing I was saving for the one I would eventually fall in love with.  
  
I could feel my powers rush to the front, trying to protect the one who wielded them. I tried to hold on to what little control I had left. I knew, I somehow KNEW that if I let my powers loose they would turn me into a monster.  
  
I could hear Dragoon screaming in my head. I could feel my control slipping. Everything narrowed into one thought. Get Away.  
  
I felt a hand on my body. Oh I loathed that hand and the person that hand belonged to. The feel of that hand almost made me loose control and unleash my power. But I couldn't. I couldn't harm the people who gave me life, no matter how much I wanted to.  
  
The hand curled around me. I lost it. With a wild howl I lost hold of my thoughts and allowed complete freedom to the power that was buried within me. I could feel my eyes change; everything became sharper, clearer.  
  
I looked at the two people who were cowering on the floor. I smiled. They were doomed.  
  
***Ray's POV***  
  
Why was I even out here? Oh yeah Kai had scheduled a practice for today, that's why.  
  
It had been two days since I had seen Tyson. Two days that were miserable. I never really noticed how much I relied on Tyson's ability to brighten a person's day. Judging from the look on Kenny and Max's face they hadn't realized either.  
  
We had just gathered together and were waiting on Kai so we could begin our practice.  
  
Kai came down the steps, a cold look on his face. Colder then usual. I guessed that he had noticed Tyson's absence just as much as the rest of us.  
  
"Ok," he started only to be interrupted by a blueish glow that was coming from his pocket. Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out Tyson's beyblade. We all gasped.  
  
"Kai why do you have Tyson's blade?" Kenny asked our team captain.  
  
We watched as Dragoon tried to get out of the bit beast.  
  
Kai launched Tyson's beyblade. Almost as soon as the blade hit the ground Dragoon came out with a roar. Instead of the usual blue glow, an angry red surrounded Dragoon.  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE HUMANS!!" A voice roared in their heads.  
  
**********  
  
Well how was that? Was it all right?  
  
Please keep the votes coming for the Tyson coupleing. 


	4. Chosen Warrior chap 3

Author's notes.  
  
Hi all. Thanks for all of the reviews. Today is my birthday and I've gotten so many presents I thought I'd give something back. So I put this chapter up MUCH sooner then I normally would have. As a result it will be a longer wait until the next chapter.  
  
Ok I didn't exactly get thirty reviews for the coupling, but I'll go by who was highest. And the winner is.  
  
Tyson and.  
  
I'll tell you at the end.  
  
Here is chap 3. Enjoy.  
  
**********  
  
***Kai's POV***  
  
Chasing an angry dragon is not fun. I was running all out just to try and keep it in site. The others were somewhere behind me, seeing as how I was the fastest runner in our group.  
  
I found it more then odd that Dragoon had a female voice. I had always thought that all bit beasts were male.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
I heard and then felt an explosion that threatened to knock me off my feet. I felt the heat rush by my face.  
  
"No Tyson!" I heard Dragoon shout.  
  
I quickly dashed forward and grabbed a hold of Dragoon's tail. I saw her look back at me and give me a look of distain. "I am not happy about you doing that Kai."  
  
I gave Dragoon the same look of distain that she had given me. "Tough."  
  
She gave me a growl but said nothing else. Probably more worried about Tyson then about me.  
  
I could see where we were headed. It was an area that was now cleared by the explosion in the bad part of town. What was Tyson doing here? I received my answer moments later.  
  
Tyson was standing in the middle of some fire completely naked. I looked around trying to find Tyson's parents. When I did see them I felt my anger rise. They were surrounded by fire, almost nude. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Those *@$^#&*$ tried to rape Tyson.  
  
"Tyson don't." I heard Dragoon yell. I turned my attention back to Tyson.  
  
Tyson had apparently not noticed Dragoon or I. He raised his hands into the air and a moment later he was holding a lightening bolt. I could see a cold smirk appear on Tyson's face before he started to walk towards his parents.  
  
Dragoon surged forward, forcing me to let go of her tail.  
  
***Dragoon's POV***  
  
I flew toward Tyson as fast as I could. I couldn't let him kill his own parents. Even if they did deserve it.  
  
"Tyson don't!" I cried out.  
  
I saw Tyson hesitate for a moment before continuing to advance. By now his parents were begging for mercy. Pleading to him for forgiveness. Tyson was beyond forgiving at this point. He was completely lost inside of his own head. His hate and rage blinded him to all other things.  
  
"Tyson," I tried again. "Tyson please don't you are not a murder. So don't become one."  
  
Tyson paused and looked at me. "Stay out of this." He told me in a cold voice. I flinched. That was like a slap across the face, along with a bucket of ice. I wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Tyson please, I love you too much to let you do this. Please stop. I love you." I could tell that this got Tyson's attention. He shivered and looked down.  
  
I used our link to send him all of the love I felt. I could feel him start to come back to himself and start to return the love. He started wrapping the giver with the gift.  
  
I was standing right next to him now. As he embraced me I saw his father dash for freedom. I quickly swung my tail around and hit him right in the chest. He went tumbling head over heals and landed flat on his back, knocking the air out of him.  
  
"Just because I had Tyson spare your lives doesn't mean that I will grant you any mercy. The ONLY reason I had him spare you was because I wanted to deal with you myself. So don't expect any mercy." I said in my coldest voice, making Kai and the others, who had just showed up, tremble.  
  
I checked back on Tyson. He was leaning against me exhausted. I wasn't surprised. He had used a lot of power and was going to sleep for two or three days. I turned back to Tyson's parents.  
  
"Because I'm feeling merciful I'll make your death's fast and as painless as possible." I informed them before rearing back my head and breathing my fire onto Tyson's father. It was over very quickly, and my fire was so hot nothing remained but ash.  
  
I looked at Tyson's mother. "Your turn." I informed her.  
  
I was about to throw back my head to aim my fire when I heard Tyson. "Don't." He said.  
  
I looked down at him. "Why not?" I asked. "She certainly deserves it."  
  
Tyson looked at me. If I could have I would have cried at the lack of expression on his face. "She may deserve what you were about to give her, but the child she's carrying doesn't."  
  
I turned back to Tyson's mother. "You're right. I will spare the child." I got a hard look in my eyes. "I will spare the child form being raised by a bitch like you," I screamed. I lunged forward and opened my jaws. I bit down on the woman's mid-section making her scream in pain. With a savage jerk of my head I had totally removed the woman's stomach and child. I didn't swallow. I would give the child to the unicorns to heal before giving it back to Tyson.  
  
Using my link with Tyson I told him to get on my back, we were going to my home where bit beasts lived. Tyson jumped on to my back and with a powerful flap of my wings I launched into the air. I turned and started to return to Tyson's blade when at the last possible second Ray did what Kai did and grabbed hold of my tail. Thus bringing himself with us.  
  
***Ray's POV***  
  
I woke up with a rather large headache. "Ohhh" I moaned. "That hurt."  
  
"Well it should hurt since you weren't supposed to be here in the first place." A female voice said.  
  
I turned my head and noticed I was laying on grass. It was then I noticed the owner of the voice. Tyson's Dragoon lay curled up not too far away. Not too far away from Dragoon was Tyson. He was talking to something in a bush. When that something stepped out I couldn't help but gape. That was.  
  
"Hello human." The bit beast said to me.  
  
"Drigger?"  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes.  
  
So how was that? Did you like?  
  
Can some one please give me some names of bit beasts and who the blader is? I only know of Dragoon, Draciel, Dranzer, Drigger, and Galeon.  
  
And the winner for the Tyson coupling is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm evil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai.  
  
The votes were:  
  
Kai 11  
  
Ray 7 


	5. Chosen Warrior chap 4

Author's notes.  
  
Hi all. Sorry about chapter four's sudden take down. There was a thunderstorm and it somehow deleted all of my files. Fortunately I had a back up saved on disk. Again sorry for the inconvience.  
  
Thanks to all those who sent me the names of bit beasts. They'll come in handy in the future.  
  
::WARNING:: Ray will be humiliated in this chapter.  
  
I have nothing against Ray but this is the only way to punish him for going to the world of bit beasts.  
  
Here is chap 4. Enjoy.  
  
/Blah/ Tyson to Dragoon //Blah// Dragoon to Tyson.  
  
**********  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
I walked up to stand next to Dragoon. I really was enjoying the sight of a flustered Ray. He always seemed calm and in control. Now he was anything but calm. He was flushed and staring helplessly at his bit beast. I could tell that Drigger was amused as well.  
  
Drigger turned to face me. "Not much of a talker is he?" He joked to me.  
  
"You should see him when he actually does something besides stare." I joked back. Ray gave me a dirty glare.  
  
Soon after arriving in the bit beasts' world I had made sure that Ray was safely asleep and then collapsed and fell asleep myself. When I woke Dragoon had been watching over me, and had said that I had been asleep for a full day and night. Ray had woken up at some point and had dressed me seeing how Dragoon was a bit handicapped due to a lack of hands. Now I wore what I usually wore here. Clothing that some of the bit beasts had made for me. It felt like silk but was actually made out of a type of leaf.  
  
Dragoon had said that the reason Ray was sleeping so much was because his body needed to adjust to this place. That was why Ray didn't recall dressing me when I was asleep. He had thought it was a dream. I didn't need to adjust to this place. It was my second home.  
  
Dragoon had told me what had happened. What I did to my parents, and what she had done to my parents. She had killed my father and had most certainly killed my mother. If the wound didn't kill her the infection form Dragoon's dragon venom would. I didn't blame Dragoon for what she had did. She had only done it to ensure my safety.  
  
Soon after I fell asleep, Dragoon went and delivered my unborn sister to the unicorns to heal. They would heal her up and speed grow her so that when I went back she would be nine months old instead of five. Ready to face the world. I had decided to name her Taberyu. Roughly translated it means eaten by a dragon. Dragoon found it amusing.  
  
Now as I watched Ray make a fool out of himself, I wondered how I was just going to tell him what happened. After all, he had been asleep during my conversations with Dragoon.  
  
//Tell him the truth. He deserves no less.//  
  
/I'm supposed to tell him that he's trespassing on land that the inhabitants would kill him if it weren't for the fact that he was my friend?/ I replied using my special link with Dragoon.  
  
//Well. ok then tell him he did something that shouldn't have come with us. This is a place for ancient sprits. Not for humans.//  
  
"Ha!" I said, not realizing I said it out loud. "If this is a place meant for ancient spirits and not humans then what am I?" I asked.  
  
"You are our Chosen Warrior, and your sister wants to see you." A voice said from above. Everyone looked up and saw a firebird flying above.  
  
"Hello Dranzer." I said calmly.  
  
"Dranzer?" Ray gasped.  
  
"It's good to see you again Chosen Warrior." Dranzer said as he came down for a landing. "You've grown since I last saw you."  
  
"You look just the same as ever." I replied. "Now what's this about my sister?"  
  
Dranzer heaved a sigh. "She has been crying and crying for hours, so one of the unicorns asked me to come and get you. They asked me because I was the nearest spirit."  
  
"Well I'd like to see her." I answered.  
  
"I will take you." Drigger spoke up. "Let Dragoon rest, I can take you and my human to see your sister."  
  
"Thanks," I said before Dragoon had a chance to protest. She was tired and she knew it, but would never admit it. However that didn't stop her from trying.  
  
"But-" She started.  
  
"Don't start." Dranzer, Drigger and I said as one.  
  
"You are tired and deserve some rest." I continued on. "You are to stay there or go to your den and get some rest. When was the last time you had some sleep? I asked her knowing full well she hadn't had any since bringing me here.  
  
"Well-" She started.  
  
"Well nothing. I know for a fact that you haven't had any sleep at all so you stay here, I'll be back shortly." /Please love. Do it for me?/ I said.  
  
Dragoon heaved a sigh. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked out loud. //Fine but only for you.//  
  
/Thank you./  
  
On that note I jumped on to Drigger's back and held out my hand for Ray. As soon as Ray took it I hulled him onto Drigger's back behind me. "Hold on." I told him. Drigger took of like a shot.  
  
"Whoa." I heard Ray yell.  
  
I grinned. It was so much fun riding on Drigger. I did it often as a child. Drigger was the leader of the feline clan, thus he interacted with me most often. I loved riding on him and he was always happy to oblige. We went off for hours, never stopping. It was so much fun.  
  
Dranzer wasn't the leader of the bird spirits but he still interacted with me often, even though he wasn't supposed to. When Kai and I became friends he was allowed, as was Draciel with Max.  
  
The leader of the bird spirits was actually Falco. He was a gruff old bird with no sense of humor. He wasn't particularly fond of me but he tolerated my presence and told me of the history of bit beasts or spirits as they called themselves.  
  
A jolt brought me back to the present. I looked down at Drigger and noticed that he wore a very smug grin. "What are you grinning about?" I asked him.  
  
"You don't recognize where we are do you?" He asked me in an I-told-you-so type of voice.  
  
I looked around. "Um. No I don't." I answered.  
  
"Not surprising, considering the amount of work we put in to hide this place." A female voice said.  
  
Out of a gap in the foliage a large feline came out.  
  
Ray once again gaped. "You're."  
  
The female bit beast looked at Ray for the first time. "Hello Ray."  
  
It was Galux Mariah's bit beast, and from her slim look it looked like she just had a litter of kittens.  
  
I hopped off Drigger's back, and motioned to Ray to follow suite. When he didn't Drigger sat on his haunches, causing Ray to fall flat on his rear. Ray gave Drigger a dirty look. Drigger just replied; "Well you should have gotten off when you had the chance."  
  
Galux walked up to me and nuzzle my face. "It's good to see you again." She said to me.  
  
I scratched her behind her ears. Giving a contented sigh, she lowered her head, silently asking for more. I was more then happy to oblige. "You're slim." I whispered so Ray wouldn't hear me. "Did you just drop a litter?"  
  
She gave me a happy smile before answering. "Yes." She answered. "They are less then an a week old." She answered me. Cocking her head to the side she asked me; "Would you like to see them?"  
  
I looked into her golden eyes. "I don't want to trouble you," I began.  
  
"Oh it's no bother." Galix said.  
  
Dranzer looked down balefully at Galix. "No bother for you maybe, but you don't have a headache from that tiny human's wail." He complained.  
  
I grinned at Galix. "Well thanks for the offer but I should go before any more spirits come looking for me."  
  
"Well then," Galix began. "I guess we'll just go with you. After all," she said with a glint in her eye. "It's not everyday the Chosen Warrior stops by for a visit. Besides, I want to see something other then the den, and the little ones need to come outside some time."  
  
"No!" Drigger said. "You are not ready to travel yet. You're still too thin."  
  
I stepped back next to Ray, watching the two cats fight. "Are you ok Ray?" I asked him.  
  
Ray looked at me and gave me a shaky grin. "Just a little over whelmed, that's all." He answered. "I never expected to come into a world where there are giant bit beast. I mean, I knew that bit beasts were big but I never realized just how big. I'm just over whelmed."  
  
I looked down. I hated to do this but it was necessary. I just hoped Ray would understand. "Ray you do realize that you shouldn't be here right? I mean, no one knows of this world and no human aside from me has ever been here. There are bit beasts who don't even approve of me being here. If they found out you came here they will kill you if given the chance."  
  
Ray looked at the ground. He was silent for a long while before finally speaking. "I'm beginning to realize that." He said softly. "I know that I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have grabbed on to Dragoon's tail, but I was worried about you. I didn't think you should be alone." He gave a small laugh. "It was silly of me I guess. I should know by now that you can look after yourself.  
  
"It's funny, this world. I never even thought that the bit beasts had a world of their own. It never occurred to me that they could talk, or would have a mate." He gave the still arguing Drigger and Galix a look. "It's obvious that you know this world. You know the inhabitants. It's also very obvious that they all love you dearly."  
  
"Not all of them." I broke in thinking of Falco.  
  
"The bond that you have with this world is something privet and I'm sorry to intrude on that privacy." Ray concluded.  
  
***Kai's POV***  
  
I looked out the window for the twentieth time in five minutes. I don't know why I bother, because nothing changes.  
  
It has been four days since Tyson and Ray disappeared with Dragoon.  
  
I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, fighting the emotion that was threatening to break through. I don't know why but whenever Tyson's name is mentioned, or when ever he is near me I couldn't help but feel SOMETHING.  
  
All of my life I had believed that emotion was a weakness. So why was I starting to feel emotion now? It didn't make any sense.  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out a blade. It was Tyson's blade. After Dragoon disappeared back into the blade, the blade came to me. For some reason I was glad that Dragoon or Tyson thought me worthy enough to look after it.  
  
I traced my finger around the edge. 'Come back soon Tyson. The team misses you. I miss you.'  
  
I looked out the window again. The rain still fell.  
  
***Ray's POV***  
  
Once again I found myself traveling on Drigger's back. Only this time instead of running headlong through the forest, we were walking. Galix Walked next to us carrying Tyson. The kittens didn't walk at all. Rather they would run ahead of their parents chaceing each other, and then fall behind only to run ahead again. I still found it difficult to accept that Drigger was a father.  
  
Galix won the fight of 'to go or not to go' by saying that if Drigger didn't let her go she wouldn't mate with him for a year. That made him stop in mid sentence. Tyson explained to me that one year for them was ten years for us. That explained why Galix said the kittens weren't even a week old. Human time they were a four weeks, bit beast time they were four days.  
  
I looked up at the sound of hooves. There was a unicorn galloping toward us at breakneck speed. I hoped he wouldn't run into us. The unicorn pulled up just short of trampling one of the kittens. I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Oh boy if this keeps up I'll have grey hair in no time flat.  
  
"Chosen Warrior." The unicorn called.  
  
"Yes?" Tyson called back.  
  
"Chosen Warrior please hurry. Falco has found out that there is another human here and he wants to have a word with you."  
  
Tyson's eyes went wide. "Falco? Oh great. I'll be right there." Tyson turned to look at me. "Ray," he said, "hold on tight."  
  
I had only a split second to do as Tyson said before Galix and Drigger took off. The force of the sudden movement threw me back and I almost fell off. Fortunately we didn't have far to go.  
  
Soon enough we came to a clearing where there were hundreds of unicorns and pegasus'. And a really big bird. Did I mention big? Wow. Big. He turned and looked at me. His eyes were even more golden then mine. "You, human trespasser. What are you doing here?" I heard his voice boom inside my head.  
  
Tyson gave me a look. "I'll explain this." He said, hopping off of Galix.  
  
Tyson moved to stand in front of the big bird. Falco, if I got it right. He whispered a few things and Falco gave a low mummer in reply. A few more whispers and Falco stopped speaking in a quiet voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" He roared causing me to cover my ears, and making the baby cry even harder. All of the unicorns and pegasus' scattered in all directions. "THEN HE IS A THREAT. AN INTRUDER. I SAY KILL HIM NOW!!"  
  
Falco lunged toward me, beak open. Drigger moved to get in front of me, but I knew he wouldn't make it in time. I closed my eyes, waiting for the bird named Falco to get me.  
  
THUD  
  
I looked to see what had made the noise. Falco had fallen on the ground. He glanced back behind him, I did as well. Tyson stood holding one of Falco's legs. So that was what caused him to fall. I thought.  
  
"HUMAN!" Falco screamed. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"  
  
Tyson still holding on firmly to Falco's leg replied; "I won't let you hurt my friend. He is under my protection. We won't be here long Falco." He said calmly. "Just until the unicorns deem my sister ready to go back. After that you will never see Ray again, and he won't learn any of the secrets that the spirits keep. I promise you this."  
  
There was a tense moment where Falco and Tyson just stared at each other. Mentally assessing the other. Tyson was no match against this monster bird and he knew it. However from what I had gathered so far, all Tyson had to do was say a word and all of the bit beasts would jump to his defense.  
  
I watched. Waiting as my future was held on the line.  
  
The silence grew to unbearable levels.  
  
Finally Falco spoke. "Let go of my leg human." His voice full of poison. Tyson let go and Falco rose to his full height. I had thought he was big before but now I realized that I had only seen Falco crouched. He made a giant look like a toothpick. He was easily seven stories tall. I hated to think of what kind of wing span he had.  
  
Tyson stood looking fearlessly at Falco. How could he do that? Normally he was never serious and Tyson was never one to hold eye contact for long. But now his glare could rival Kai's.  
  
"You deem this human worthy of even a morsel of our attention?" Falco asked Tyson.  
  
"He helped me release Kai from Black Dranzer's control." Tyson answered back.  
  
I wondered why Tyson brought up Black Dranzer. I didn't have time to wonder much as Falco turned his gaze to me.  
  
After looking into those eyes for a moment I quickly looked away. How could Tyson stand to look in to something so cold yet sharp. Ice. That was what they were. Sharp jagged ice. A thousand times colder then Kai's coldest glare.  
  
Again the silence grew.  
  
I was gathering up all of my courage to look on to those eyes again. As soon as I did so I started to tremble. That look he was giving me made my blood run cold.  
  
"Alright," Falco finally said, turning to look back at Tyson. I was glad that his gaze was finally off of me.  
  
"Only for a another hour. The uni-spirits said the girl human child could go anytime now. An hour to say your good byes to you friends and that's it. A second longer and I will kill him. Understand?"  
  
Tyson nodded once. Falco opened his wings and took flight.  
  
Now I was beginning to understand what Tyson meant by this world. Now I knew. As I looked at Falco's form fading from sight I promised myself I would leave and never come back. This was a world that was made for bit beasts, or spirits as they called themselves. A world that welcomed Tyson.  
  
A world not meant for me.  
  
**********  
  
So how was that? Again sorry Ray fans. But I had to punish him somehow.  
  
Next Chapter: Tyson and Ray go home. Kai is there to welcome them and to demand answers. Will Tyson tell or will he keep his secrets? 


	6. Chosen Warrior chap 5

Hey all. I'm back and I have the next chapter ready. I hope you all like it. I'm still working on revising the previous chapters but that will take a while. So until then I'm leaving them the way they are.  
  
I've noticed something while reading some beyblade fanfics; most writers portray the bitbeasts as willing servants. "Yes master" this, or "No master" that. Well not me. The bitbeasts in my fanfic think of humans as they should depending on how they were treated. Ex. Tyson and Dragoon having a extra special relationship because of how close they are. Another example is Amphylion and Enrique. Amphylion turned on Enrique because he wasn't happy with the way Enrique treated him. Well that's my little rant.  
  
Enjoy the chapter.  
  
*************************************************  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
I picked up Taberyu from the area where she had lay. My beautiful sister. She looks almost like I did at her age. The only difference was the shape of her face, other then that she looked like I did. The same navy blue hair, the same navy blue eyes, and the same innocent smile. I would do everything in my power to keep her smile innocent.  
  
I was informed by Unicolyon that she was ready to go home anytime and that she would be fine despite being four months premature. She was ready to come home so she could grow up and be happy.  
  
I frowned as I realized that I wouldn't be there to watch her grow up. I knew my destiny would soon come to pass. Too soon from the reports I've been getting. I had long ago accepted my destiny, I still do accept it, but I have so much more to loose now. I would miss so much of life but I knew that it was either my life or thousands of innocent lives.  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts by Ray's yelp of pain. I looked up and almost burst out laughing. Drigger's and Galux's cubs had been playing catch-a-tail with the unicorns, much to their annoyance, but apparently they had gotten bored of that and know they were playing tug-of-war with Ray's ponytail.  
  
I was about to go and help Ray out but Drigger stopped me from taking more then three steps. I could tell by the look in his eyes what he was about to say.  
  
"There have been more reports haven't there?" I asked, dreading the answer. Despite everything I wasn't prepared for his answer.  
  
Drigger looked at me with solemn eyes. "It's much worse then what has been happening Chosen Warrior."  
  
***Ray's POV***  
  
I managed to get my hair out of the cub's mouths with a bit of help from Galux. I was about to complain to Tyson about not helping me, but I was stopped short at the sight of Tyson's serious face and Drigger's expression.  
  
Tyson being so mature and serious came as a serious surprise to me. I never thought he could be serious for more then the three minutes it took to make one of his speeches about learning to be a better blader. His attitude here, serious and responsible, caught me off guard. It was like I was seeing another Tyson.  
  
Galux apparently caught me stareing and told me to leave them be. I turned to Galux, now was the best time to ask a few of my questions.  
  
"Galux," I started, "Why does it seem like all the bit beasts here hate humans?"  
  
Galux look up at me with serious eyes. "Most do. Most spirits hate how humans just show them off or how they treat them while they blade. I have nothing against Mariah and Drigger has nothing against you so we treat our bladders the way they deserve to be treated. However some spirits would gladly hurt or even kill their bladders because of how they have been treated."  
  
I shuddered at the thought of being killed by Drigger, but Galux wasn't finished with her explanation yet so I didn't dwell on the thought.  
  
"You should have seen Galeon when Lee was obsessed over having Drigger, he was one cat in a huff I'll tell you. You could almost think that he was dumped in water or something. I think he's ok with Lee now though. If Galeon ever meets Lee I think he would just give Lee a hard time."  
  
I never really thought about it before. I had never considered that the bit beasts would be angry with their humans who battled them. It made sense though when I thought about it. Why else would Drigger have left me that one time? Why else would Amphylion turn on Enrique?  
  
I was brought out of my musings by Tyson who said it was time to go back to Dragoon and back to my world. It didn't strike me until later that Tyson said 'your world' instead of 'our world' or 'home'.  
  
***Kai's POV***  
  
I launched my blade with as much force as I could. The blade landed in the bowl and started heading toward the targets I had set up. I watch as they are taken down without much effort and Dranzer heads back to my hand.  
  
I've been bladeing more often lately, trying to take my mind off Tyson and Ray. It's been a week since they left and Kenny, Max, and myself are becoming more and more bored with each passing hour. We told Tyson's grandpa what happened to Tyson, his response was odd to say the least. All the old coot did was nod his head and say he expected something like this to happen. Strange old hippie wanna-be.  
  
I was about to launch Dranzer again to work on his speed when Tyson's beyblade began to glow blue. I reached into my pocket and brought it out so I could see it. Yes it was glowing blue, much like when I launched it and Dragoon came out to get Tyson.  
  
I quickly launched it and almost as soon as it hit the dish Dragoon came tearing out with passengers. One was Tyson, the other was Ray, and the last was. . . a baby?!  
  
*****************************  
  
Short I know, and I am sorry for that. I hope that this chapter was good enough to make up for the long wait.  
  
I wish everyone all the best and I hope I get lots of reviews.  
  
ejqHorseLady 


	7. Chosen Warrior chap 6

I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I'll make no excuses, because you don't deserve any excuses. I just want all you readers to know that I am very sorry for the lack of updates. **********  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
Carefully I climbed off Dragoon, holding Taberyu in my arms. Ray, learning his lesson from Drigger, hopped off as soon as Dragoon stopped moving. Dragoon turned to nuzzle me goodbye, silently saying that we would talk soon. Then she disappeared back into her bit piece. Holding Taberyu in one arm I used my free hand to catch my blade before turning to face a ticked off Kai.  
  
"Hi Kai, haven't seen you in a while. Thanks for taking care of my blade." I said with as much cheeriness as I could manage. Kai said nothing; he only stared at me with his ruby eyes making me shiver under his glare.  
  
Desperately trying to take his focus off of me I looked down at my sister. "You haven't met my sister, Kai this is Taberyu, Taberyu this is Kai. He may be a grouch sometimes but you get used to it, so don't worry about his attitude."  
  
Kai slowly walked closer and I kept backing up. Oh boy I was in trouble. "You have some explaining to do," he told me in his cold voice.  
  
Gathering my courage I stood up as tall as I could. "I understand that I have some explaining to do and I will gladly explain everything, however Ray is obviously tired and Taberyu needs to be fed and put to bed. So if you would be so kind and wait to have that explanation that I would be much obliged."  
  
I waited for his reply, tensing slightly as his eyes widened in surprise. He gave one sharp nod before turning and walked out. I turned to Ray who was all but asleep on his feet and sighed. Where were we going to sleep?  
  
***Kai's POV***  
  
Tyson walked into the room holding a sleepy Taberyu in his arms. I couldn't help but notice that his posture was different. He looked like he was thinking of something of great importance and was sure of himself.  
  
He sat on the chair next to the windowsill I was sitting on. Silently he adjusted Taberyu so that she was leaning comfortably against him, her head nestled against his neck.  
  
"Ask your questions," He said softly. "I'll answer as best as I can."  
  
Silently I wondered what I should ask first. There were so many questions that needed answers; I didn't know where to start the questioning. Suddenly I had an idea. "Tell me a story Tyson, and leave nothing out."  
  
Tyson looked into my eyes. I guess whatever he saw there satisfied him so he nodded. He began to tell me a story. His story.  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
"I lived a normal life up until the car crash. It was raining and the roads were slippery. My parents and I were driving home from visiting Grandpa and Grandma. A car was passing us and slipped on a puddle, it slammed into our car and we fell off the road down into a steep ditch. I don't remember much after that, but what I do remember is that it was the first time I ever spoke to any of the bit beasts. Later I found out I was knocked unconscious and had severe wounds. I should have died, but I didn't. I later learned that it was the bit beasts that saved me.  
  
I lived with Grandpa for a while, while my parents were recovering from the accident. When they were let out of the hospital they came and got me, then we went home. Everything was fine for a while, then they started hitting me. I don't remember much from that time, I forced myself to forget. I do remember that Dragoon would come to me and we would play together."  
  
I looked down at Taberyu, silently sleeping against my shoulder. I sent a brief thanks to whatever higher being that was up there for giving her to me and not letting her go through what I went through.  
  
"When I was nine Grandpa found out about the abuse. He sent my parents to jail and took custody over me. It was around that time that I started interacting with Dragoon more often. She taught me how to use the powers that I had been born with, telepathy and telekinesis, as well as a few other things."  
  
I looked up at Kai and gave him a rueful smile. "That's why I eat so much. I have a lot of power in me and that power uses a lot of energy."  
  
Kai gave a little 'humph' before turning away to look outside the window. I smiled; I just ruined one of his favourite things to complain about.  
  
"It was shortly after I turned ten that I went to the world of bit beasts for the first time. They all welcomed me with open arms, well all but a few, and they quickly came into the habit of calling me Chosen Warrior. It wasn't until recently that I found out what I was chosen for."  
  
Kai eyed me suspiciously. "What were you chosen for?" He asked.  
  
I said nothing. I couldn't say it.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
***Max's POV***  
  
I couldn't wait to see Tyson again. I almost didn't believe Kai when he called and said that Tyson was back. Tyson was almost like a brother to me and I missed him. I missed Ray too, of course, but Tyson was the one who always made us smile and have fun, even Kai though he would never admit it.  
  
Kai said to meet at Tyson's so that is where I was heading now. I ran into Kenny a few blocks from Tyson's place so we walked the rest of the way together. What we didn't expect to find was a grim faced Tyson, a crying Grandpa holding a baby, Kai looking pissed, and an emotionless Ray.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, running the last few feet to the group. I don't know what kind of answer I was expecting, but the answer to my question completely floored me when it came.  
  
***  
  
Tyson walked into the training room, following him were Grandpa holding Taberyu, Kenny, Ray, Kai, and myself. Tyson walked up to where the Dragoon sword lay sheathed.  
  
"Tyson what's going on?" I asked.  
  
Grandpa looked down. He knew. He didn't like it but he knew what had to be done. "It's time isn't it?" He softly asked Tyson. Tyson nodded.  
  
"Time for what?" I asked, completely clueless to what was happening.  
  
Tyson walked forward toward the sword. "Time for me to fulfill my destiny." He said. Grasping the handle of the sword he quickly brought it out of its scabbard. The sword shone with an eerie blue light. Tyson turned to face the group. "Time for me to go to war."  
  
**********  
  
I'm sorry it was so short. I really am. Again I'm not going to make excuses because you readers don't deserve them. Just know that the next chapter will be longer, and most of your questions will be answered in it. 


	8. Chosen Warrior chap 7

I'm sorry for the long wait readers. I just want you all to know that I'll start working on my stories more often now. So more updates. Unfortunately it will probably be one a month. But that's better then what I have been doing.  
  
/Blah/ Tyson to Dragoon //Blah// Dragoon to Tyson.  
  
**********  
  
Tyson walked forward toward the sword. "Time for me to fulfill my destiny." He said. Grasping the handle of the sword he quickly brought it out of its scabbard. The sword shone with an eerie blue light. Tyson turned to face the group. "Time for me to go to war."  
  
**********  
  
***Kai's POV***  
  
Grandpa's face quickly went to an unhealthy pale colour. "Now?" He asked Tyson.  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
"But you know what is going to happen if you go." Grandpa said, futilely trying to keep Tyson from going.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Kenny, who had been silent up until now, asked. Tyson just ignored Kenny; he ignored everyone as he turned to face his grandfather.  
  
"You haven't heard the reports. You haven't seen what has been happening. It's either I go and help them or stay and watch them get slaughtered. They have been tortured and killed; children have been snatched out of their parent's nest and found seconds later dead, so badly beaten that it's impossible to tell what they looked like. The only reason anyone can tell who was killed is by scent. Do you know the scent that is most prominent? Fear. Do you really want me to stand back and let that happen?!" Tyson screamed out.  
  
Grandpa looked down. He knew what his answer would be and he couldn't say it.  
  
***Two hours later***  
  
Tyson took his blade out of his pocket and set it in his launcher. We all watched with some apprehension as Tyson grabbed the cord and seemingly in slow motion he launched the blade. It hit the ground and a few seconds later Dragoon came out.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked. Tyson nodded. She lowered her neck so that Tyson could get on her without trouble. "Hold on tight," she said. "The jump between has gotten a bit rough."  
  
"Has it ever been smooth?" Tyson asked. It was hard to tell if he was joking or being serious.  
  
Tyson turned to look at the remaining Bladebreakers, Grandpa, and Taberyu. "Goodbye." He whispered. Dragoon lifted into the air with a flap of her powerful wings, and soon started to dive toward the spinning blade.  
  
"No, don't!" Ray called as soon as he noticed that Max and Kai had run forward to grab Dragoon before she totally vanished. It was too late. They were gone.  
  
***World of the bit beasts***  
  
'Stupid sun,' Kai thought as he rolled over. 'Just had to hit me right in the eyes.' It was a few more seconds before he realized that he was laying on grass instead of in a bed. Kai's eyes snapped open and he looked around.  
  
A few feet away from him, Max lay sleeping on the grass with a content smile on his face. Kai snorted at the sight and stood up to get a better view of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the total lack of animals. No birds were singing, no bugs could be heard. Nothing.  
  
Kai turned at a slight moaning. Apparently Max was waking up.  
  
***Kai's POV***  
  
I watched as Max opened his eyes and looked around, much like I had. "Where are we, and where is Tyson?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." I said honestly. "And I haven't seen Tyson or Dragoon. My guess would be they left us here."  
  
Max stood up and walked toward me. "So what do we do?" He asked.  
  
I scanned the area once again. I couldn't see Ray or Kenny so I guessed that they didn't gab on to Dragoon. Or maybe they did and lost their hold during the jump between worlds. Either way, they weren't here. "I guess we should look for Tyson," I finally said.  
  
Max nodded, but didn't say anything. Needless to say he stayed close to me at all times.  
  
We were close to the edge of the clearing so we reached the edge within a few minutes of walking. The trees looked much different then the ones I was used to seeing. These trees were TALL. The one I stood closest to was easily about 200 feet tall. Plus the leaves were thick and nothing from the branches could be seen.  
  
"Kai," Max whispered. "I don't want to go in there." He said looking into the forest. It was dark and had a sense of foreboding. Honestly I didn't want to go in there either, but we couldn't just wait around for someone or something to find us.  
  
"Come on," I said stepping into the forest.  
  
I didn't even take one step before I found myself hanging upside down from a vine. I heard a yelp and a quick look to my right showed Max in the same position as me.  
  
Suddenly I heard a noise and I saw two glowing yellow eyes coming down the tree.  
  
Where was Tyson when you need him?  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
I was mad. I was more then mad I was furious. Kai and Max had both wanted to come but I had said no. This set off a big argument that had lasted for almost an hour before they decided to back off. I never thought they would do something so foolish as to grab hold of Dragoon.  
  
Was I mad? Oh yes!  
  
Like Ray, they had been knocked unconscious by the jump. I left them in a clearing where Kacilion lived. I had managed to find the lizard and I know that he would 'look after' them while I was gone. Oh boy would he look after them, they deserved whatever the lizard gave.  
  
Kacilion was well known for his love of pranks. He would do all sorts of things that always got the recipient angry, but gave everyone else a good laugh. He even got me good a few times. But as devious as the lizard could be, he was a great friend and knew when to stop joking and be serious. He was the perfect babysitter for Kai and Max.  
  
He wouldn't hurt them, I know that. He promised me he wouldn't, and Kacilion always keeps his promises. He wouldn't let any harm come to them either, well not serious harm at any rate. He wouldn't let any other spirits near them either, even if they are friend or foe, he won't let anyone near them without my ok first. Yes Kecilion was perfect. Kai and Max might get scared out of their minds, but they deserved it. Maybe they would get scared so bad they would want to go back. I sure hoped so.  
  
//We are nearing the meeting place// Dragoon said to me.  
  
I looked down and saw that we were indeed near where the all the leaders of each spirit meets. All Clan leaders get together once and a while so that they could discuss everything that is happening. This meeting is to discuss the recent happenings. The spirits that are disappearing, the slaughter of innocents, the war that is coming. Everything would be reviled in this council meeting.  
  
Dragoon flapped her wings and flew over the Clan leaders. She did a turn and flared her wings as she came down. She landed with a grace one would think impossible for her size. On the ground dust particles spun in a circle around her feet. A ray of sunlight parted the clouds and landed right on us, behind us a rainbow appeared. I almost expected angels to suddenly appear and start singing.  
  
"Amazing entrance." Drigger said, nodding in approval. "I couldn't have done better myself."  
  
I smiled and hopped off Dragoon. "That is a big compliment coming from you." I said to Drigger, who is known for making amazing entrances. "Have we missed anything?" I asked, hoping we weren't late.  
  
"No we were waiting for you," Falco said with a scoff. Obviously he didn't enjoy waiting.  
  
"Sorry we're late, but something unexpected came up." I explained.  
  
"What was this unexpected thing?" Lizzyardo, leader of the lizard Clan and the only female on the council, asked.  
  
Now what was I supposed to say? I was delayed because Kai and Max decided to be idiots today? That wouldn't work, so I improvised. "Something you don't need to worry about," I explained vaguely. I would be in big trouble if Falco found out about Kai and Max.  
  
Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, a messenger arrived at that moment. Unfortunately he had some bad news.  
  
"M'lords and Lady. I apologize for the interruption but the dark army is attacking in the northeast at Pinecrest forest." The spirit said.  
  
The northeast. That was the direction that I came from. Pinecrest forest. That was where Kacilion was watching Kai and Max.  
  
The war has started, and it started at the worst possible time and place.  
  
***Max's POV***  
  
I hurt. I was hanging from a tree with a very sore side and tears were pouring out of my eyes. The lizard, who said his name was Kacilion, that caught Kai and myself decided to torture us. He hadn't done anything to hurt us, but he still did torture us.  
  
After Kacilion had finished with me he moved on to Kai. Now the look on Kai's face has me laughing so hard that I'm crying. I don't understand why Kai is so upset though, I have it much worse.  
  
Currently Kacilion is dressing Kai up in a shirt that says '100% Cute' and a pair of baby blue shorts. I'm wearing a dress that has every shade of pink imaginable. Everything from baby pink to neon pink was on this dress.  
  
Just as Kacilion finished dressing Kai in his new clothes, he stopped and tilted his head slightly to the left.  
  
***Kacilion's POV***  
  
I could hear the pounding, I could feel the vibration in the tree. Something was wrong, it was too quiet. Something was coming. I think the humans could tell something was wrong too. Yellow Head stopped laughing and Red Eyes wasn't glaring at me the way he was before.  
  
I turned to the humans and said quietly, "Stay here and be very silent."  
  
Red Eyes said and did nothing except glare at me more, but Yellow Head nodded. The nod let me know that they both agreed.  
  
I quickly and quietly climbed the tree and looked out. I felt my eyes widen as I saw what was making the noise and vibrations. Thousands of dark spirits were heading this way, destroying everything.  
  
I hurried back down my tree, I had to protect the humans. Chosen Warrior trusted me to keep them safe, and by my life or death I will keep them safe.  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
I was on Dragoon's back once again. Spirits were all around, all willing to fight to keep their lands free. Spirits were in the air and on the ground. We were heading back to Pinecrest forest, we were heading to where the war started. I hoped we weren't heading to the dead bodies of my friends.  
  
***Kai's POV***  
  
I don't know what that annoying lizard saw but he sure hurried down the tree. "We must hurry," he said in a hushed voice. "They are almost here."  
  
He was untying Max as quickly as possible when Max asked, "Who's almost here?"  
  
He started to untie me when he answered, "The dark army."  
  
We made it down the tree and started running toward the clearing where Max and I first woke up. Sadly we didn't get very far before the army was on us.  
  
***Max's POV***  
  
We were running. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my entire life. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. I turned my head to look behind me, that was a mistake. I saw a set of teeth only a few feet behind. I turned my head back and started running even faster.  
  
Kacilion, who had been keeping pace with us, though I was sure he could go much faster if he wanted, turned and started to attack the closest bit beast. Kai and I stopped and turned. We watched as Kacilion bit and clawed his way through the massive beasts.  
  
"Stupid humans. RUN!" Kacilion screamed to us.  
  
We and started to run once again. We didn't run far though, by the time Kai and I reached the other end of the clearing we were exhausted. We stood and panted for breath at the base of a tree.  
  
Not far away we could see Kacilion still fighting the hords of beasts. It was easy to see he was losing fast. The bit beast who taunted us, mocked us, and tortured us, was now going to loose his life trying to defend us.  
  
I heard a noise, something flew overhead.  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
We were almost there. I could see the clearing and edge of Pinecrest forest. Unfortunately I could also see that the dark army was in the clearing.  
  
I closed my eyes and focused my energy. It is so much easier working with magic under less stressful conditions. I needed something to clear the clearing of the dark spirits, but leave Kacilion alone if he was down there.  
  
Dragoon knew what I wanted. She knew where we needed to be. She dipped one wing and turned. The wind had to be pushing us for this to work, otherwise the wind would push the attack back in our faces.  
  
I opened my eyes, if anyone looked they would see nothing but flashing midnight blue eyes with no pupil.  
  
We got closer to the clearing and I carefully stood on Dragoon's back. I raised my arms above my head and cupped my hands. Swiftly I brought my hands down in front of me and fire came pouring out. This wasn't normal fire though. This fire wasn't red but a greenish blue, it was also very much controlled.  
  
With accurate precision the fire burned everything within range, yet it did not touch Kacilion, he stood tired and panting for breath, but still unharmed by the fire. I knew he could feel the heat, but lizards were meant for hot conditions so it did not affect him much.  
  
***Kai's POV***  
  
Tyson stood proudly on Dragoon's back, hands above his head. Suddenly he brought his hands down in front of him, and out of his hands shot a bluish green fire.  
  
The fire headed toward the clearing at an alarming speed. It circled around itself, building speed and power.  
  
The fire reached the clearing and split into several pieces. Each fire piece went after a dark spirit and circled around the spirit's neck, suffocating it.  
  
The heat from the fire was amazing. I could feel sweat rolling off my face. I could feel my clothes become damp with perspiration. Thankfully both Max and myself were still wearing those ridiculous clothes Kacilion put us in; it would be most uncomfortable if we were wearing our usual clothes.  
  
As soon as the fire died down enough, Kacilion ran toward us, and started to urge us to start running again.  
  
"What about Tyson?" I screamed over the noise of battle.  
  
"Chosen Warrior can look after himself," Kacilion shouted back. "He made me promise that no harm come to you, and I am not about to break that promise. If you stay here then you will no doubt get hurt or killed."  
  
I looked to where Max leaned against the tree. His eyes were dull and his body was sagging in exhaustion. I had no doubt that he wouldn't be able to run. I was sure I looked no better. Kacilion apparently thought the same thing so he said, " Both of you get on my back, and hold on. I can still run."  
  
Max and I got on Kacilion's back. As he headed off I took a look to see if I could find Tyson. He stood in the middle of a group of dark spirits, fighting with both sword and magic. I hoped he would come out of this alive.  
  
**********  
  
Well how was that chapter? I know I said in the last chapter that all you questions would be answered in this chapter, and I'm sorry, but they will be answered in the next chapter. I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait.  
  
Thanks to those who expressed their concerns about my grandfathers. Just to let all of you know, one of them is doing just fine. The other however is not doing well at all. Thanks again to all you readers. You're all really great. 


	9. Chosen Warrior chap 8

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. It's because of you that I decided to get this next chapter out so soon. I hope you all like it.  
  
QUESTION: Should I up the rating to R? I think I should but I'm not sure. Please let me know after you read this chapter.  
  
/Blah/ Tyson to Dragoon  
  
//Blah// Dragoon to Tyson.  
  
(AN.) Author's notes. I don't have too many of these.  
  
NOTE: In this chapter the POV changes alot.  
  
**********  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
I stood surrounded by dark spirits. I held my sword out in front of me. The blade was completely covered in lightening. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Kacilion head toward Kai and Max. I made a mental note to ask about the clothes later.  
  
I focused my attention back to the dark spirits. One of them decided I looked like easy prey and attacked. Big mistake.  
  
***Dragoon's POV***  
  
I was on the ground using my size and weight to my advantage. I was slashing with my claws and occasionally biting my opponent.  
  
Occasionally I would look in on Tyson using our link. He was tired and wounded, just how bad I did not know, but still fighting strong.  
  
I turned my head toward a scream. Lizzyardo was down and was being attacked by six spirits at once. I charged forward and used my fire to kill four spirits, the other two were injured so bad that they were down and wouldn't get back up.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked, yelling over the noise of battle.  
  
"I'll live." Lizzyardo shouted back. "How's your human doing?" She asked.  
  
"Still going," I answered full of pride.  
  
Lizzyardo smiled and entered the battle once again. I could only hope that she would make it out alive.  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
I was fighting with one hand. I held my sword in my right hand, and my left held my stomach closed.  
  
Sometime during the battle one of the dark spirits slashed at my stomach with their claws. It wasn't until I saw my insides starting to come out, that I realized I was in serious trouble.  
  
Drigger was fighting not too far away. He tried to get to me at one point but wasn't able to get too far before several dark spirits blocked him. He couldn't help me. I couldn't ask Dragoon to come and get me, because that would just distract her and might get her killed. I was loosing blood at an alarming rate, and no one could help me. I was on my own.  
  
***Kai's POV***  
  
I was riding on Kacilion's back; Max was behind me holding onto my waist so he wouldn't fall off. I don't know how long we've been running but the sound of fighting was long since left behind.  
  
"How much longer?" Max asked.  
  
I didn't answer, as I didn't know myself. Fortunately Kacilion heard and answered.  
  
"Not much further, about five more minutes. There is a waterfall that is where we are heading. When the battle is over the others will head here to rest." He said.  
  
"What can you tell me about the bit beasts that are attacking?" I asked Kacilion. I had been wondering about what has been going on ever since Tyson said he had to go to war. Now that Max and myself were here, it almost seemed like we were walking into the middle of the movie, with no knowledge of what was happening.  
  
"What do you know about the spirits Bio-vault was tampering with?" Kacilion asked, instead of answering my question.  
  
I thought for a moment. "I know that Bio-vault stole powerful bit beasts and did experiments or something. Other then that not much."  
  
"Bio-vault wanted an army that would destroy the world so that they could re-build it as they saw fit. They used the bit chips of spirits and tampered with them, trying to make them the most powerful spirits ever, and in doing so they turned the spirits evil. I assume you figured out that Black Dranzer is the most powerful spirit they have."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well everything that happens in your world also influences what happens here. Here Black Dranzer is the most powerful spirit, and is the leader of the dark army. What Black Dranzer wants is more power. He has the dark army steal children out from under their parents noses, and raises them to follow his orders. He uses the same technique bio-vault uses to make spirits stronger and evil. Now he has an army, and is ready to attack with it. The ones that are fighting now are not even the beginning."  
  
I didn't know what to say. What was there to say?  
  
"It gets worse." Kacilion added. "Black Dranzer needed an human to help him, so he looked for someone who he could easily control." Kacilion turned to look at me. "He chose you Kai. Even though you were freed from his grasp before, he still wants you."  
  
We had stopped. Kacilion was looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"What will you do when he calls for you Kai?" Kacilion asked me.  
  
An emotion came over me like a wave. An emotion I had only felt once before. The emotion was fear.  
  
***Drigger's POV***  
  
I killed another spirit. I took a moment to see how Tyson was doing, what I saw shoced me. Tyson was fighting with only one hand. The other was holding his stomach. All down the front of his shirt was blood. Pooled at his feet was blood. All over his body was blood. His blood, too much of his blood.  
  
I had to get him out. If I didn't get him out and to the unicorns then he would die. The unicorns could use the magic healing in their horn to heal Tyson, if he isn't dead. If he did die then there was nothing anyone could do.  
  
Another spirit attacked me. I didn't have time for this, I had to get to Tyson. I quickly killed the spirit and started to run toward Tyson. Five other spirits came and blocked me. I couldn't get to him.  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
One came from behind and knocked me to the ground. Now I was knew I was going to die. I couldn't get up. They wouldn't let me up. I could feel claws dig into my shoulder, I could feel blood pouring out of my wounds. I was going to die.  
  
***Falco's POV*** (AN. Bet no one expected that.)  
  
Another of the flying spirits fell to the ground, dead. I looked for another opponent, but all the rest of the dark spirits were on the ground. I looked down, I saw the human laying on the ground surrounded by dark spirits. I also saw an abnormal amount of human blood.  
  
I dived down and used my ice attack to kill the dark spirits surrounding the human. (AN. I decided to make Falco and ice bird. He doesn't look like one though.) I could see the human blink, I knew he wasn't dead yet. I lowered myself to the ground and crouched as low as I could. "Get on." I told him.  
  
The human looked at me in confusion. I didn't normally offer my help to anyone, and here I was freely offering to help the one I clamed to hate.  
  
The human opened his mouth to speak. I couldn't waste anymore time so I screamed at him, "I can't yell at you for bringing more humans here if you're dead, so GET ON!"  
  
He did as he was told and slowly, painfully climbed onto my back. I spread my wings and took to the sky. A quick look showed that we had one, and the last of the dark spirits were being killed. No one would care if I left. We won. I few away carrying a precious gift. I carried the only hope of winning the war. I carried our Chosen Warrior.  
  
(Isn't that just the prefect place to stop? Please note that Falco addresses Tyson only as Human. I will explain why in later chapters.)  
  
***Max's POV***  
  
I woke to the sound of galloping hoofs. I don't even remember falling asleep.  
  
The sound got louder, and as I opened my eyes I noticed that Kai and Kacilion were looking in the direction of the hoofs. "What's going on?" I ask.  
  
Kai shrugged, Kacilion just said, "I don't know."  
  
Suddenly out of the trees came a unicorn. This unicorn had a horn on it's head that was about seven feet long. It was easy to see by the way it moved that the unicorn was very old.  
  
"Unicron, what is so wrong that you have to come?" Kacilion shouted, his voice filled with worry.  
  
The unicorn, apparently named Unicron, answered while passing by, not slowing in his pace. "Chosen Warrior."  
  
**********  
  
So what does everyone think of that chapter? Bloody I know, and I am sorry for that. But I couldn't think of any other way to describe Tyson's wounds. Thanks again to all those who reviewed.  
  
So should I up the rating to R?  
  
PinkDevil: Thanks for your concern. To tell the truth, my grandfather that is still in the hospital is going to die. He has about two months left. But my other grandpa is doing just fine. Scaring everyone with his driving, but doing fine. I swear I have never been so scared in my life. *Shudder*  
  
KhaosOne: Thanks.  
  
Darkspider: I had to bring Kai and Max to the bit beast world somehow. So I just chose the more obvious route. Unfortunately it also chose to be the stupid one. Now I just have to figure out how to bring in Ray and Kenny. Hmm.  
  
Russa: I have another scene planned for Kai and Max with those clothes. But that will come in next chapter. I know everyone wants to know about Tyson being the Chosen warrior so that too will come in next chapter.  
  
Next chapter.  
  
Tyson is hurt, very badly. The ones that fought come to the glade where Kacilion, Kai and Max are. What will the bit beasts reactions be? And the whole story behind Tyson being the Chosen Warrior comes out. 


	10. Chosen Warrior chap 9

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. I only got 2 answers to my rating question so I feel like I should ask again. Should I up the rating to R?  
  
I apologize but I have completely lost track of who to e-mail when I update, so if you want me to e-mail you to tell you when I update please leave your e-mail address in the review and I'll let you know.  
  
I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I hope the content makes up for it.  
  
/Blah/ Tyson to Dragoon  
  
//Blah// Dragoon to Tyson  
  
(AN.) Authors notes. I don't have too many of these.  
  
**********  
  
***Falco's POV***  
  
I landed on the ground as softly as I could. We were near where there is a waterfall of healing properties. I knew that everyone would head here as soon as they were able to confirm that the battle is over. I also knew that is was here that the human could get help.  
  
Unicron was coming. He was the oldest and most experienced out of all the uni-healers. And right now the human needed the best or he would die.  
  
I could here the sound of hooves approaching. I knew Unicron was coming, I just hoped that he wasn't already too late. The human had fallen unconscious during the flight and I was soaked in human blood.  
  
Unicron emerged from the bush, running at full tilt. Behind him was that dratted Kacilion and those two humans that Dragoon's human brought. I'll kill them later, right now Dragoon's human needed help.  
  
Unicron lowered his head and stepped forward, impaling the human's heart. A scream tore out of his mouth. A scream of pure pain.  
  
***Dragoon's POV***  
  
I stopped shaking my head and opened my mouth. The dark spirit fell out, dead. I looked around for another dark spirit, but there were none. They were all dead. I quickly used my link with Tyson to find out how he was. I couldn't reach him. When I can't reach him it means one of two things. He is either unconscious, or he is dead.  
  
I saw Drigger limping toward me. "Drigger, do you know where Tyson is? I can't reach him." I asked as calmly as I could.  
  
"Falco took him. He was injured, very badly. Last I saw he was on the ground and Falco came down and got him out. I think he took Tyson to the falls. We're all going to head there." Drigger answered.  
  
I didn't answer. I didn't even thank him. I was in the air and heading toward Everglade Falls before he even finished his sentence.  
  
I would never forgive myself if Tyson died.  
  
***Max's POV***  
  
I fell to my knees and covered my ears. Tyson's scream was so filled with pain that I couldn't stand to listen to it. Eventually the scream gave way to painful groaning. I uncovered my ears and looked up. Unicron had removed his horn from Tyson's heart.  
  
"He is very injured, and poisoned. I don't know if I can heal him. I don't know if my magic is strong enough." Unicron said.  
  
"Please do all you can to save him." A female voice said.  
  
I turned my head and saw Dragoon standing as close to Tyson as she could get. I don't know when she got here, I never heard or saw her coming.  
  
Unicron nodded his head, and once again he impaled Tyson on his horn. Once again a scream tore through the glade. Once again I covered my ears, though it didn't do any good. I could still hear his screams.  
  
***Drigger's POV***  
  
I was limping toward the falls, the one where Falco, Tyson, and Dragoon were. All the warriors were heading there, to soak ourselves in the healing waters. We were all worried about or Chosen Warrior.  
  
I felt a familiar pull, the one that signaled that Ray had launched his blade and was calling for me. I had no doubt of what he wanted. He either wanted to know how the others were, or he wanted to come here. I thought about it for a moment, and then made a decision.  
  
I vanished.  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
I don't know how long I slept; all I knew was pain. Occasionally I would hear a voice or feel Dragoon through our link, but other then that I knew nothing but pain.  
  
I drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. I didn't know what was going on around me, but I did know that there were two beings that never left my side. One was Dragoon, I could feel her through our link, but the other I didn't recognize.  
  
"Tyson." A voice called to me. "Tyson wake up, I know you can."  
  
"Are you sure you should do that? I mean his body is still healing and he needs to rest." Another voice said.  
  
"He's fine." The first voice said. He's probably already up but trying to fake sleep until we go away."  
  
//Love, can you wake up and stop them from arguing? Falco is already ready to kill them without a reason// Dragoon said to me, her 'voice' tinged with annoyance, exasperation, and amusement.  
  
/Never mind Falco, I'll kill them myself for waking me up/ I replied grumpily.  
  
The voices were getting louder and I couldn't take it any longer. My head was already pounding and they weren't helping any.  
  
"Would you all just shut up?!" I cried out loud.  
  
There was total silence.  
  
I opened my eyes for the first time in who knows how long. Standing in front of me was Max, Kai, Ray, and Kenny.  
  
***Four hours later***  
  
I sighed and leaned against Dragoon. She turned her head and nuzzled me lovingly.  
  
It took me a while but I finally managed to figure out why Ray and Kenny were here. And I managed to get an uneasy agreement between the spirits to not kill my friends, it was especially hard to get them to agree not to kill Kai, but I managed somehow. I think the only reason the spirits didn't kill them while I was asleep, was out of respect for me. Still, I'll have to keep an eye on my friends and on the spirits; just to make sure nothing happens.  
  
Now I have Kacilion and Drigger watching my friends, and I'm taking a rare opportunity to just relax and watch the sun set.  
  
//What do you think?// Dragoon asked me.  
  
/I have my work cut out for me/ I replied. /Drigger is willing to protect Ray, Dranzer is completely ignoring Kai, and Max and Kenny haven't even met Draciel and Dizzy, even though I know Draciel and Dizzy will protect their humans/  
  
//About Kai. . .// Dragoon started. //You know what will happen if he does even the slightest thing wrong, or shows even the slightest bit of attitude to any of the spirits//  
  
/I know/ I sighed.  
  
I really did know. Dranzer was still mad at Kai because of when Kai abandoned him for Black Dranzer. But on the plus side Dranzer hasn't left Kai, which means he does care a bit. However it wouldn't be enough. In the human world, Kai can look after himself easily. However in the spirit world, if it weren't for me protecting him, he would be dead. Even with me looking out for him he was still in great danger, more so then Ray, Max, or Kenny.  
  
//What do you plan on doing?// Dragoon asked me.  
  
/There isn't much I can do except try and stay close by and reinforce what I said/  
  
Dragoon was silent for a bit, thinking over what I said. Timidly, as if she were afraid of my reaction, she asked; //Is there no other reason why you would want to stay close by him?//  
  
I glared at her. While I trusted her with everything, Dragoon was pushing just a bit too far. /I am here to fight a war, not to pursue a love interest/ I stated coldly.  
  
Love. That was exactly what I felt for Kai. I never let anyone know. I can't. I know what my destiny is, and it doesn't involve him. Even if he did return my feelings, our love would be doomed from the start.  
  
Dragoon flinched at my harsh tone, but nodded to show she understood and would not ask again. We sat in silence for some time, just watching the sun set.  
  
*** An hour later***  
  
I sat on Dragoon's back as she walked. We were heading to a council meeting, and this is a very important one too.  
  
Dranzer flew overhead. He was invited because among other things, Kai and the others would be discussed.  
  
We arrived at the selected meeting place, and I slowly got off Dragoon's back. While Unicron was able to rid me of the poison and close the wound on my chest, no amount of healing magic would be able to replace the blood I lost or stop the pain of the wound.  
  
"What now?" Drigger asked bluntly, starting the meeting.  
  
"Now we fight." I answered. "As soon as we attacked those dark spirits we accepted the challenge Black Dranzer gave. Now we have no choice but to fight. We have to stop him from taking any more children, we have to stop him from hurting anymore innocents, we have to stop HIM."  
  
"We have all been preparing for this day for almost 130 years, our Chosen Warrior is proof of what we have been waiting for, and that is an end. An end to this misery." Dranzer said.  
  
"I am only human. There is only so much I can do. I may have been born with abilities that can help you, but that doesn't mean I can end all of your problems. You can't rely on me, if you do then what will happen if I die? I am very much a mortal, even with all the abilities I have." I reminded them all.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Then what do we do. Lizzyardo asked softly, breaking the silence around us.  
  
"Like the human said, we fight. It is true that we have been preparing for this day for more then 130 years, so now we have to get all those who agreed to fight together, and then we have to fight." Falco said, for once agreeing with me.  
  
"I promise I will do everything I can to help." I said. I meant it too.  
  
We talked about Black Dranzer for a little while longer before we moved on to another topic, until it could finally be avoided no longer.  
  
"The humans-" Lizzyardo began.  
  
"Are dead." Falco said gruffly, interrupting Lizzyardo.  
  
Everyone send a tired glare in his direction. We were all tired of hearing his complaining. Not once in all the time that we've been resting at the falls, has he ever stopped muttering about 'those dirty humans'. It was really getting on all of our nerves.  
  
"The humans. . ." Lizzyardo tried again.  
  
"Are under my protection." I said, giving Falco a dirty look. I could see him glaring at me out of my eye. It didn't matter though, I just ignored him.  
  
"They aren't so bad once you get used to them," Unicron said. He had decided to say and make sure that my wounds healed properly, and to make sure no one else got hurt. Also since the representative of the equine (AN. Equine in the scientific term for horse) group of spirits died in battle, Unicron would take his place until the equines could get a new representative.  
  
"Why can't we just send them back?" Lizzyardo suggested. "That way we won't have to deal with them."  
  
I opened my mouth to answer but Drigger beat me to it.  
  
"We can't." he said bluntly. "The dark spirits are guarding the jump. It isn't safe for anyone to make the jump between worlds. We can't send them back without risking not only their own lives but ours as well."  
  
There was a long pause as everyone took in the news.  
  
"Kill the humans. I don't want to look at them anymore, nor do I want to hear their screeching." Falco demanded loudly, breaking the silence.  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
"I don't have a problem with them staying, provided that they do their share of work and don't learn our secrets." Drigger said softly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Falco roared. Once again we all ignored him.  
  
"They may be weak and unable to fight but that doesn't mean they can't help in other ways." Dragoon put in.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Once you get over their strangeness they are rather amusing." Lizzyardo commented.  
  
"KILL THEM!"  
  
"They were very willing to help me heal our Chosen Warrior, so they may be willing to help with other spirits." Unicron stated.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING?!"  
  
The other members of the council added their own thoughts. Most were in favor of keeping them here, some agreed with Falco who continued to rant loudly, and some were indifferent. In the end majority won and it was agreed that they could stay.  
  
We broke the meeting shortly after that and many of us headed back to rest, while others went out to hunt for dinner.  
  
As we entered the clearing the sound of spirits laughing greeted us. It took me a moment to figure out what was so funny, but soon I spotted what was the cause of the laughter and I was hard pressed to keep in my own laughter.  
  
Apparently Kacilion had thought that Ray and Kenny needed a change of clothes. Ray and Kenny were yelling and chasing Kacilion around. Ray was waving something yellow and black over his head, wearing nothing but his boxers, and Kenny looked to be dressed in a clown costume.  
  
Max and Kai were watching the scene from not too far away. Both still wearing those ridiculous clothes that they were in before. Kacilion was in such a hurry to get away from the dark spirit army that he left their original clothes behind, and not even Kai wanted to go back and find them.  
  
I heard chuckles around me. I looked around and even the spirits who wanted them dead were smiling. I think there won't be much of a problem now.  
  
"Stupid humans." I heard Falco grumble.  
  
*** Two hours later***  
  
I sat with my friends around a campfire. They were totally silent, waiting for me to talk. I held the power over their life or death and they knew it.  
  
I was amazed at how quickly they adjusted to not having any power at all. In every situation we've ever been in, they always had some kind of power, some way to help. And now they had nothing. They had to sit back and watch instead of helping. I was impressed at how well they were handling it.  
  
I took a deep breath. This was it. They had to know. They needed to know.  
  
"Hundreds of years ago bit-beats, or spirits as they call themselves, lived on earth. However due to a series of events that you don't need to know about, they had to leave earth, so they all got together and pooled their power to make a world for themselves. Then all spirits moved to that world, however they left behind a legacy, which would eventually develop into bit- chips.  
  
Hundreds of years past and eventually, as all things do, they evolved. They evolved in a way that would make them naturally able to find a balance with the environment; they evolved in such a way that they could use abilities to shape the earth and sky.  
  
Of course there were occasionally some bad spirits how cared only about themselves and not about the world they lived on. What was unique about those spirits was that they turned black. As the spirit grew older, the more evil the spirit was, the blacker it got. Never had a spirit been born black, it turned black as it got older. However one day that all changed. One spirit was born black."  
  
I paused to look over my friends. They already could tell what spirit I was talking about.  
  
"No one knew what to think about this spirit. Was he born evil or was it just a fluke? And what about his mother, for she had died giving birth to him. Did that prove that he was evil? Did he kill his mother or was it just fate?  
  
Eventually all of the spirits decided that the black child was to be destroyed, no one wanted to take the chance of having an evil spirit from birth. But the father of the black spirit refused to have him killed and send the child out into the forest.  
  
For years no one heard from the little spirit and eventually it was assumed that the black spirit had died. Everyone assumed wrong.  
  
The black spirit had been hiding, learning, and growing. True to the nature of spirits he was evil as his black colour showed. The spirit had given himself a name; Dranzer, but he very quickly became known as Black Dranzer.  
  
He was tremendously strong and when he was ready he came out of hiding and started killing everyone. No one was strong enough to stop him, and everyone who tried fell before Black Dranzer.  
  
The father of Black Dranzer now realized what a mistake he had made by letting the child live, and he went off to fight Black Dranzer. They fought for days, seemingly equal in strength, but eventually Black Dranzer gained the upper hand and threw down his father. No one knows what happened to Black Dranzer's father, but everyone believes that Black Dranzer killed him.  
  
The fight with his father made Black Dranzer realize that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was, so he retreated back into the shadows to watch and wait. Black Dranzer stole children of other spirits and raised them as his own; they also became black very quickly.  
  
He did this for several years until he heard about Bio-vault, trying to enhance bit-beasts to be the best. Black Dranzer sent several of his children to them to see what it was about; unfortunately it turned out to be exactly what Black Dranzer needed.  
  
Soon Black Dranzer himself went to Bio-vault to be enhanced, and there he met a human who was exactly what he needed to manipulate the human world."  
  
I was staring into the fire the whole time I told them this, but now I raised my head to briefly look at Kai. He had his hands clenched at his sides and was shaking a little bit. I knew this was hard for him.  
  
"Black Dranzer had his enhancements done and then he started kidnapping children in earnest to have an army. He would use that army to wipe out all spirits so that he could be the most powerful spirit ever.  
  
That is what is happening now. He is using the dark army to destroy everything, he doesn't care about the world he lives in, and he just wants it destroyed."  
  
"Tyson?" Max asked. I knew what he was going to ask, his voice had that tone to it.  
  
"You can't go back. The dark army is guarding the jump. There is no way to get you back to the human world safely. You can't go back, the spirits are allowing you all to stay as long as you help out and don't cause any trouble. You can't go back, now you have to fight."  
  
(A.N. Originally I planned on stopping here and writing about Tyson's power in the next chapter, but I decided to continue a little bit more and give everyone a taste of what the next chapter will be about.)  
  
"There's something I don't understand." Ray said. "What is your role in the Chosen Warrior?" He asked empathizing Chosen Warrior.  
  
I smiled sadly; I knew someone was going to ask that eventually. "The spirits knew that they eventually would need a human contact, someone who would speak for them in the human world.  
  
A handful of spirits search through the entire human race looking for an appropriate human, however they couldn't find one."  
  
This was it. There was no turning back now.  
  
"So they decided to make one."  
  
**********  
  
So how was that chapter? I hope it makes up for the lateness. Thanks to everyone for being so patient.  
  
Darkspider: Yes I did read the latest chapter for Tyson's new hope. Very well done too.  
  
Dark Ice Dragon: Thanks for reading my fic. Well now you know how Tyson became the Chosen Warrior, but the full story will come out next chapter.  
  
I luv Kai: Thank you. That means a lot to me. And don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this fanfic.  
  
Russa: Thank you my loyal fan. (Oh I love saying that.) I'm glad I caught you off guard, that was what I was aiming for. The ending will catch you off guard as well. But I won't say any more about that.  
  
Angevar: Don't worry, there will be TyKa moments, there will be a big one later in the story, but that's all I can say. I hope you post your fanfic, I have no doubt it will be great.  
  
CrazyJen: Thank you. I'm flattered that you added me to your faves. And I'm glad you like the clothes scene. There is one more clothes scene I have in mind but that comes in the next chapter.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed.  
  
Next Chapter: Tyson explains his origins, and his powers. All the spirit warriors come together and get ready for battle. Kai, Ray, Max, and Kenny find out what is expected of them and they are NOT impressed. 


	11. Marchel Edwards

My grandfather, Marchel Edwards, died Monday December 22 at 6:25 at night.  
  
Marchel Edwards was a great man and I am honored that he is my grandfather. I wrote this poem in memory of him.  
  
You were there for us when we were happy and glad You were there for us when we were crying and sad. Our tractor rides were so much fun And now our love and love you mores get the smile job done. We will forget you never Because in our minds you will live forever. 


	12. Chosen Warrior chap 10

Sorry for the delay in chapters. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks to everyone who sends their sympathy for loosing my grandpa. I really appreciate it.  
  
/Blah/ Tyson to Dragoon  
  
//Blah// Dragoon to Tyson  
  
(AN.) Authors notes. I don't have too many of these.  
  
**********  
  
"There's something I don't understand." Ray said. "What is your role in the Chosen Warrior?" He asked empathizing Chosen Warrior.  
  
I smiled sadly; I knew someone was going to ask that eventually. "The spirits knew that they eventually would need a human contact, someone who would speak for them in the human world.  
  
A handful of spirits search through the entire human race looking for an appropriate human, however they couldn't find one."  
  
This was it. There was no turning back now.  
  
"So they decided to make one."  
  
**********  
  
Everyone's heads jerked up and they looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
"They found the most suitable male and the most suitable female, and took a sperm and an egg so that they could create a human. They played and tweaked with the genes for several years until it was just right, then they put the embryo back in the female, who by then was married to the male. Nine months later, I was born."  
  
I looked at my friends; each one of them had a look on their face, which I couldn't quite place. I couldn't blame them, nor would I blame them if they hate me from now on. I didn't really know what to expect so I just continued with my story, pretending that I never saw their faces.  
  
"The spirits knew they had succeeded in making an appropriate human when a spirit was born from the wind and sky. This spirit was said to be nothing but ledged, but she appeared the same day that I was born. That was how they knew that what was happening was more serious then anyone would like to believe. So when the legend became life, everyone knew that this was a very serious threat."  
  
I looked at Dragoon who was lying behind and beside me, letting me use her as a backrest. To all appearances she appeared to be asleep, but I could feel her thoughts and feelings through our link. She was helping me tell this story as much as she could, and I love her for that.  
  
"When I was born none of the spirits knew what to expect, but what they got sure wasn't what they imagined. When they were playing with the sperm and egg, they installed a power that would allow me to fight with a spirit one on one and I would have a decent chance of winning.  
  
What they didn't expect was the fact that Dragoon would be born with me. They didn't expect Dragoon and I to have a connection that was never before heard of. They didn't expect my family to possess the Dragoon sword. And they certainly didn't expect the car accident that would eventually turn my parents against me. It's rather interesting how Fate plays such games.  
  
"The car accident turned out to be a blessing in a very good disguise. It forced the spirits to take action and save me, it forced them to reveal themselves to me when they had hoped to remain hidden for a few more years. That car accident brought the powers that I had been born with to the surface. Before my powers had been dormant and would have remained so until I was ten. However since they were forced to come out early, Dragoon had to come and help me keep them under control until I was ready to learn how to use them otherwise I could have killed someone.  
  
Learning how to use my powers came when I was about ten. For the spirits to properly teach me how to control them, I had to be brought to the spirit world, where no human had ever been before. It brought comfort to many spirits, knowing that their Chosen Warrior as they dubbed me, was learning how to fight, even if I didn't know it at the time. It brought some spirits discomfort since they didn't want any humans here, even if it is their Chosen Warrior. That debate is still going on today though it is nowhere near as bad as it was."  
  
I finished talking and sat there for a minute, waiting to see in anyone had any questions. When no one said anything I rose to my feet and climbed onto Dragoon's back.  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked me.  
  
I shrugged. "To get you some new clothes. All of you need something to wear and I don't think you want to wear that, do you?" I answer and asked at the same time. Indeed everyone was wearing those stupid clothes that Kacilion had given them except Ray who was still in his boxers since he refused to put on whatever Kacilion had on him. Kacilion never did give back Ray's and Kenny's clothes and from the look of things they weren't getting them back either.  
  
"Why can't Kenny and I just get our stuff back?" Ray asked.  
  
I didn't answer with words, instead I just nodded my head to where Kacilion was standing over a fire with clothes in hand. As soon as everyone was watching Kacilion threw the clothes into the fire.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Ray roared as he stood to run after Kacilion. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"  
  
I chuckle and nudge Dragoon with my heels signaling that I was ready. They don't need to know that Kacilion asked for my permission first before throwing the clothes into the fire. Besides, they needed something to fight in and their clothes would have gotten ruined anyway.  
  
***Drigger's POV***  
  
Humans are so amusing, especially my human. Currently he is chasing Kacilion around yelling something about his clothes. All the spirits have a little something against Ray at the moment. He was the first human aside from our Chosen Warrior to come here. That is enough to warrant death, I'm grateful though that the spirits just decided to be mean to him. Though it isn't very nice, it's much more preferable then death.  
  
Ray is an interesting character indeed. The elder of the village was right to give him my bit chip. He is one of the few humans alive that is worthy of having me for their spirit. Most humans believe that they choose what spirit they get, but in reality it's the spirit. If a human is unworthy of the spirit then the spirit won't fight for them, it's as simple as that.  
  
I will fight to defend Ray from anything that is going to happen. No matter what.  
  
***Dragoon's POV***  
  
I landed just outside the mouth of my den, the place where Tyson keeps all of his belongings in this world. There wasn't much, just several pairs of clothing that he will now give to his friends, and a few personal possessions.  
  
The clothes were an interesting piece of work. They were made by several monkey spirits and somehow the spirits made the clothes out of a type of leaf. None of the spirits have ever been able to duplicate the work, though many have tried. It is a secret known only to the monkeys and, I think, Tyson. Also the clothes shifted shape to suit anyone no matter what the size difference.  
  
Tyson quietly gathered up the clothes needed before turning around and walking outside.  
  
//What's wrong?// I asked him even though I knew what the answer was.  
  
/.../  
  
//Tyson you know they had to know. If you didn't tell them then one of the spirits might have slipped and it would have been worse then.//  
  
/I'm afraid./ Tyson said simply.  
  
//Why?//  
  
/I'm afraid of what they'll think of me. I'm not afraid if they'll hate me or not, but I am afraid that they'll think of me as a savoir, or as a war machine. I'm afraid that they won't think of me as a human being of 15 anymore. I'm a human being Dragoon, and so many spirits think of me as a god. Their expectations of me are so high that I'll never be able to achieve them. I'm afraid that my friends will start thinking that way too.//  
  
Reaching out with my neck I grabbed the back of Tyson's shirt with my mouth and forcefully brought him back to me so I cold hug him as best as I could. Leaning against me Tyson suddenly relaxed and used me as his support, as his arms went around my neck and he buried his head in my large shoulder, as several noises and tears escaped.  
  
Instead of saying how irrational he was being I comforted him. He had every right to be afraid that his friends would now think that of him. Many spirits had thought him nothing but human at first, and slowly their perspective of him changed. Now many thought of him as a superior being sent to save us.  
  
The truth was he really is no more then a 15 year old boy, not a science experiment, not a savior, and certainly not a war machine. But so many didn't see that. Many saw the science, many more saw a godlike creature, and most saw a war machine that could kill.  
  
Tyson knew what people thought of him and he did his best to show that he was only human, but still the belief that he is something more was there, and that belief was slowly killing his soul. He has every right to cry.  
  
***Kenny's POV***  
  
With a sigh Ray sat down on the log, which we were all sitting at. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Truthfully I'm surprised that he isn't bent over wheezing, he was running nonstop for almost an hour and was running at full speed for the most of it.  
  
Tyson had yet to return with Dragoon and our new clothes. I was more then a little overwhelmed by the information that Tyson had been created by the bit beasts, and the fact that pretty much his whole life he spent training for the war that we were now all caught up in.  
  
I wasn't able to muse much more before a giant bit beast came up to us, dragging something in its mouth. The others noticed the bit beast heading toward us as well, judging by the way they straightened up and looked at him.  
  
The spirit dropped what was in its mouth practically at our feet. We stood looking at each other for some time in silence.  
  
"Well?" The spirit asked in a bored, amused tone.  
  
"Well what?" I asked.  
  
"Aren't you humans going to clean my dinner?" In that same tone.  
  
I looked and what was dropped and sure enough, at my feet, lay a giant deer.  
  
***Tyson's POV***  
  
I curled up closer to what I was lying on, which turned out to be Dragoon. My eyes hurt and I had a rather large headache. Just one of the many side affects of crying yourself to sleep. I thought, sourly.  
  
/What time is it love?/ I asked Dragoon as soon as my headache ebbed enough.  
  
Dragoon looked down at me with her beautiful blue eyes. //Almost sunrise. You cried yourself to sleep and slept the entire night.//  
  
/The others are probably wondering what happened to me./ I thought a little sadly, the reason as to why I was crying last night came back to me.  
  
Dragoon lowered her head and nuzzled me lovingly. //Don't worry about it love. What happens, happens, and we'll deal with it when it does happen.//  
  
I sighed and curled up next to her once again. This time I nuzzled her back. She loves me with all her heart and will never abandon me. She is my everything, and I will never abandon her.  
  
/I love you./ I whisper to her softly.  
  
//I love you too, my baby.// She whispered back.  
  
This time I fell asleep with a smile on my face.  
  
**********  
  
Once again, many thanks to those who sent sympathy to me for loosing my Grandpa. It really does mean a lot.  
  
Does anyone know what kind of bit beast Dizzy is? I don't know.  
  
Next Chapter: Tyson returns to the others, and they need to get moving to get the army together to fight the dark spirits. More conflicts arise at the thought of humans being where they aren't supposed to be. 


End file.
